


waiting for the sunlight [Podfic]

by Baelkaz, blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelkaz/pseuds/Baelkaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "waiting for the sunlight" by Jade_Sabre."A dog. A cat in abstentia. A spellbook. A dancing light. Caleb and Jester sit in companionable silence in an underground bubble, until she can't keep her mouth shut anymore. Spoilers for up to episode 50."Created for Day 7 of Widojest Week!





	waiting for the sunlight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Sabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [waiting for the sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722211) by [Jade_Sabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/pseuds/Jade_Sabre). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 35:36  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/waiting%20for%20the%20sunlight.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/waiting%20for%20the%20sunlight%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Widojest Week Day 7 theme, "Are you secretly in love with me?" Also!! THIS IS MY 500TH WORK ON AO3! \0/ Thanks to Jade_Sabre for giving us permission to podfic their story! And thanks to daciafu for giving permission to turn their beautiful fanart into cover art for this podfic!


End file.
